


Changing the name

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Can I Borrow You For A Lifetime? shorts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and moody, married Scott and Isaac, scott is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Scott and Isaac for help once he decided to change his last name to 'Hale'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the name

Scott and Isaac were outside at one of the tables at Starbucks; the sandy blonde drinking coffee and the other one tea. Scott had his hand over his baby bump (he was on his finals weeks), caressing it as he talked to his partner. Stiles arrived and walked towards their table.

"Hi." he said to them, making the blonde to stand up and hug him; he then walked towards Scott, "Hey, buddy." he hugs Scott, "How are you feeling?" the brunet goes over the empty chair and sits.

"Big." they chuckle, "But apart from that, fine. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just came from leaving Thomas at Lydia's. They're making cupcakes."

"Uh, I would love one." said Scott. Yep, cravings. Stiles looked between their hands; both their hands had silver rings.

"Hey Scott," the other one hums, "Was it weird changing your name to Lahey?"

Scott thinks for a moment and then shakes his head, "No, no. It felt nice." he smiles at the sandy blonde, who grabs his hand.

"Where did you go to do it?"

Scott stares at him and opens his mouth, "Uhm the... the ministry..." he glances back at Isaac, "of names... bureau..."

Isaac's eyes widen, "YOU NEVER DID IT!"

"I’m sorry! It’s just the idea of losing my name to Lahey was... kind of..." he shrugs like you do when you get goose bumps.

Isaac frowns, " _Hey!_ " he stops for a moment, "Who am I kidding. Let’s call the kid McCall and let Lahey die with me." Scott rolls his eyes but smiles and kisses his cheek.

He then turns to his best friend, "Why? How are you going to change your name?"

"I don't know. It could be 'Stilinski-Hale'. But also 'Hale-Stilinski'. And there's just 'Hale' too."

"And what about just Stilinski?" asked Scott.

Isaac snorts, "Yeah, like Derek would let anyone call him 'Stilinski'." he took a sip from his coffee.

"Well, Thomas has already the name Hale. You could do the same."

Stiles wrinkles his nose with a frown, "You think?"

"Yeah, you don't want to find out that your last name isn't enough good for your child at the last moment." said Isaac looking at his partner.

Scott rolls his eyes, "Okay! I'll change my name... but only if you do it too."

"What should I change it for?"

Scott shrugged, "McCall-Lahey?"

Isaac sighed, "If I change my name, would you change yours?" Scott nods, "Okay. I'll change it." the dark-haired guy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Scott's phone rang and he looked at his texts.

Stiles leaned near Isaac, "So, how is the mood swings treating you?"

Isaac snorts, "Oh, fine. Fine." he excuses himself and stands up, and as Scott is looking behind him at a cute dog and taking a picture of it, Isaac kneels beside Stiles, "Run away, dude." he makes Stiles frown. He stands up and is about to leave but he turned around and leaned over again, "Run fast, run far." he leaves back inside the Starbucks.

Stiles looks at Scott, who looks back at him and smiles, taking a sip from his tea. Stiles didn't remembered too well his own mood swings but he did remembered Lydia's. He smiled back a little terrified.

 


End file.
